A 2nd Chance at Love
by ThePrincessStoryMaker
Summary: Kagamine Len has loved Megpoid Gumi for a very long time - but she turns down his love letter, finding it a whimpy move. Hatsune Miku, a sweet girl, helps him out with a project, and a spark happens. Torn between a girl he's loved since he was young, and a girl he does projects with, who'll he end up with? Suckish summary, but good story (lol), Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

Enjoy~!

Chapter 1

"Kiniiranakatta ten"

("Dislike")

Today would be the day.

The day that I would do it.

After many years of repeating thus over and over in my mind, I had decided that I would not hold back any longer. I couldn't afford to, under the circumstances.

I, Len Kagamine, would tell Megpoid Gumi-san my true feelings.

For many years I've known the green-haired beauty, since we were in the young kindergarten days. When we got into junior high, they started separating classes from Class A to Class F, the lowest.

Now, in my junior year of highschool, I was in Class C. Class C was sort of the safe zone – it was the level from being considered stupid, and the level of being considered a passing student.

Gumi was in Class B. It was unfortunate because that meant there would be less and less time for me to speak with her.

And afterschool couldn't even work.

Gumi was on the cheerleading squad, which meant that usually about 4 out of the 5 days of school, she had cheerleading practice. It seemed brutal to have practice so often, but Megurine Luka-sama had no mercy.

Luka was a beautiful, serious, incredibly smart girl that was well known throughout the school. She had glossy pink hair with two dark blue eyes that could captivate anyone.

She was not only the School's President, but she was the head of the cheerleading team. Luka didn't play around with anything, especially taking care of something under her responsibility.

She was in Class A which you could consider the geniuses. Her academic skill was incredible. What are the chances of finding a girl so beautifully pretty and well-rounded (If you know what I mean) that was a cheerleader and the school's president, not to mention she was in Class A.

I admit, sometimes my heart even flutters and the sight of her, but when it comes to Gumi, I feel like my heart will explode.

Today, the smarter kids were sending out representatives for each class to help them learn a subject the majority of the class was lacking in.

Earlier this week, I was hearing rumors about Luka teaching group A, but apparently they thought she should teach Class F instead, so they sent Gumi to Class C.

I couldn't believe my luck! It was like a miracle. So I took my time and devotion into writing the best love letter this worlds ever going to see!

When I got home, I had written it up using every ounce of love my heart could hold. I had neatly folded it up and placed it inside a fresh clean envelope and had stuck it close from a cute little heart sticker. (Where I had got that from, even I had no idea.)

It seemed like a childish idea, to go up to her and hand in a petty love letter, but I knew deep in my heart that I'd never be able to approach her onward.

So now, I sat here in class, looking out the window, not paying attention to sensei. My brain was discussing more important matters – like when I would give it to her and how I would give it to her.

I was thinking that maybe I could stuff it in her locker, or that maybe I could, at lunch, go to Class B and put it on her desk, but in the end I wanted to give it to her head on.

So when the bell for lunch rang, I hopped out my seat, stuffing the letter in my pocket. I wasn't hungry – my stomach was too giddy for food. I didn't want to throw up while handing the letter to Gumi. That'd be truly embarrassing.

I proceeded out of the room, opening the _Shoji*_ and stepping out into the hallway when I was almost thrown back into the classroom.

Three girls came racing by – the third being Gumi. My heart melted, but I couldn't do/say anything since they sped by so fast. It was Gumi, rushing to cheerleading practice, I presume.

Part of me wanted to go check it out. Anyone was free to watch the cheerleaders practice, as long as, of course, they didn't try to do anything inappropriate or provoke the cheerleaders in any form. Also, no picture taking was allowed without the cheerleader's consent.

I did want to see Gumi preform for sure, and since I wasn't going to go get lunch, I decided that it would be cool to watch them practice.

I mean, there was no rule against staring at one of them for a little too long, right?

So, calmly taking myself in the direction that the cheerleaders went, I felt myself growing excited. After lunch, Gumi would come to our classroom.

Maybe I could put the note in Gumi's bag, I thought as I walked down the stairs, but then thought of it getting lost in all her books, and that'd be disastrous.

I didn't want to have to write another note and put it in her bag again, because she might think I'm some desperate freak or some of the sort.

I casually made my way out of the school onto school grounds. Many people bustled around eating lunch in the fresh air with their friends or just taking a look around at the beautiful green scenery our school possessed.

I usually didn't come out, but today, I had my eyes set on one goal – watch Gumi.

I walked around the school yard, making my way over to the area where the cheerleader's practiced. They had their own little stage outside, where Luka yelled different phrases in which the cheerleaders would react to.

I walked over, taking a seat and watching as the cheerleaders got ready.

Gumi looked hot in her outfit, I admit it, hot.

She had a dark green and blacked striped crop top on with a short mini skirt that matched. Cheerleader's didn't have to wear their official cheer outfit unless they were preforming at a game. During practice, they could wear whatever made them comfortable.

"Alright, girls!" Luka said. "Get in position!"

The girls got ready.

Besides Gumi and Luka, there was Planetes IA ((A/n: I know IA has no last name officially, but it seemed odd that she magically wouldn't have one, so since her full official name is IA-Aria on the Planetes- I figured I'd use something from that. I can change it if you guys want.)), Kagamine Rin (Yes, my sister, okay?), Kasane Teto, and Hatsune Miku.

Kagamine Rin is my older, twin sister. She looks just like me (obviously) though our personalities are completely different. She's in Class B (She's smarter than me, yeah, yeah, yeah) and she only joined the cheer team because her friends are in it.

Planetes IA could easily be Luka's sister. The two have very similar features – both are stunningly pretty, both in Class A, and both have that serious demeanor to them. IA is the School's Secretary though she could easily be Vice President.

Kasane Teto is in my Class. She's a bit of an airhead, and always filled with energy. Though she's very slow in the brain, that ability to maintain stamina 24/7 makes her an idea, bouncy cheerleader, eager to practice whenever she can.

Then there's . . . Hatsune Miku.

I've known Hatsune Miku for a very long time, though I haven't known-known her.

She's very close friends with Rin, so she's come over to our house plenty of times, it's just that whenever she's over, I'm usually at a friend's house, or maybe I'm in my room all day.

I've said Hi to her a few times here and there, but I've never really had much interaction with her.

Okay, it's weird, I know, to have a girl come over almost all your life and yet you barely know a thing about her, it's just that I never took interest in Rin's friends, especially if they were like Rin.

I'll admit, she's pretty. Like . . . really pretty. She's adorably cute, I should say, with an amazing body figure. She has that sort of cutesy face to her that could melt your heart even if you're her enemy.

She was long teal hair which she always keeps in two tied ponytails. Apparently she has that personality that everyone loves, and that she can easily become friends with anyone. Also, she's in Class A with Luka and IA.

But enough of my summary of these cheerleaders, I came here to watch Gumi, which is exactly what I plan on doing. I watch as she bends over to pick up her pompoms, which makes my heart beat extremely fast.

Len, don't be a pervert, I hear my mind telling me.

Calming myself down, I watch as the cheerleaders get in a straight line, and Luka begins in.

"_Iku_!*" Luka shouted.

"_Hai_!*" the cheerleader's responded, positioning their pompoms outwards.

"_Appu_!*" Luka said next.

"_Yone_!*" The cheerleader's lifted their pompoms upwards.

"_Daun_!*"

"_Hai_!" The cheerleader's put their pompoms downwards.

Luka continued to chant different things such as Left and Right, and the cheerleader's responded by doing it.

I watched Gumi the whole time, moving her pompoms around and yelling out responses to Luka along with the others.

Before I knew it, the bells signaling that lunch was over and that we were to return to class was heard from inside.

I didn't want the cheerleading practice to end, but then again, Gumi would be coming up to my class. Suddenly the letter in my pocket felt a lot heavier.

I stood, dragging myself back to the school, walking up the stairs and going back to my classroom. As I opened the _Shouji, _I saw everyone sitting, looking up with wide, attentive eyes.

I guess everyone was excited to see Gumi, eh?

I made my way to my seat, sliding my bag off my shoulder and sat, looking up with the others. We waited for a few moments before Gumi came puffing in.

My heart started to rapidly speed up.

"Sorry you had to wait, sensei, class," Gumi said, bowing.

"No, it's alright," sensei said, motioning to the class. "We didn't wait long."

"Oh, that's good!" Gumi said, sounding relieved, and turned to the class, a smile on her face.

"It's so nice to see familiar faces! As all of you must already know, I'm Megpoid Gumi of Class B. I've been sent here as a representative to help you guys out with Math!"

She paused to look around, and my face heated up when her eyes flashed over me before moving on.

"Math isn't that hard, you see. You just need to understand the concept of one thing, to understand it more. Like multiplication – if you know addition, the concept of multiplication isn't hard. Same goes for division and subtraction, if you know one, you'll know the other . . ."

My mind had lost interest. I didn't care about math, I cared about Gumi. She looked so pretty standing there, talking like some promotional model or something.

My mind swam of what could come out of me giving the letter to Gumi. I really did work hard on it. She would accept it, surely.

Eventually Gumi was done talking about Math, and allowed us to get up and maybe help each other or discuss different things. She would go around and help those who stopped her for help, which was just about everyone. I figured it'd take way to long for her to get over to my desk in the last row, so I stood and made my way voer to her.

I had one hand in my pocket, clutching onto the letter. This was it.

I stopped besides her as she was bent over, helping someone figure something out when I tapped her.

"Hmm?" She stood up straight and looked at me with those spring green eyes, and suddenly, every ounce of courage I had melted.

I had had a game plan in mind when I walked over, but now, when it was really happening, I didn't know what to do anymore.

She stared at me expectantly, and I knew I couldn't keep her waiting, so bowing my head, I splutted,  
>"May I t-talk to you G-gumi-sama!"<p>

Gumi blinked at me. "Um, about math?"

"N-no!"

She crossed her arms. "Well I guess you can. Right now?"

Right . . . now?

Crap! That thought hadn't entered my mind! I couldn't give her the letter now when everyone else was around! That was just stupid!

Still, if I wait, I might not have another chance!

"Hellooo?"

"Gumi-sama!" I squeaked. "Later, after s-school!"

"Oh, alright," Gumi said. "Meet me in the music room."

"Y-yes!"

Gumi returned to what she was doing, and I, taking a very, well needed deep breath, walked back across the room to my seat.

I flopped down and put my head in my hands.

Talk about embarrassing.

I had sat there for basically the rest of the day. Eventually Gumi said her goodbyes, and sensei continued teaching us. The whole time I stared out the window.

Meet Gumi alone in the music room? This was a dream come true!

The day passed painfully slow, until finally, the bell rang.

My heart pounding incredibly fast, I hopped out my seat, grabbed my bag, and ran for it. I had to get to the music room, I didn't want to have her get there fist and wait for me.

I jumped down the steps and turned, pushing people out the way and apologizing.

I made it to the music room, and taking a deep breath, went in.

_Meanwhile . . ._

_Third Person P.O.V_

"So you're going to the music room to meet my brother? Wow, Gumi. Just wow."

Three girls were walking down the hallways, chatting together as boys watched them pass by, drooling uncontrollably.

"Come on, Rin," a much sweeter voice said. "Len might need her for something important."

"Yeah, okay," Rin said, "that's what you think, Miku. But it's probably something very stupid. I think you shouldn't go."

"I think you should!" Miku protested. "It'd be awfully mean to leave him there alone, I mean, he might get really sad or disappointed. . ."

"Sad or disappointed my ass, he can get over it."

"Guys," Gumi interrupted. "I'm going to him. I could care less about what it is he has to say, but I'm not going to leave him there waiting for eternity."

"Oh, he won't wait for eternity, but he'll cry for eternity."

Gumi couldn't help but smirk at that. How pitiful that would be, and not in a good way.

"Well, tell Luka I'll be a little late."

Rin didn't seem happy about Gumi going, she complained that it was a waste of time, but Miku smiled. "Good, now go!" the tealette squealed, pushing Gumi on.

"Alright, alright!" Gumi said, jerking herself away from Miku's hands and making her way to the music room.

_Kagamine Len's P.O.V_

I pulled open the _shoji _to reveal an empty room besides the instruments hanging on the walls or sitting around on the floor. I looked around. No signs of Gumi.

Taking a deep breath, I waited. What if she didn't show up? I knew she had cheer practice now, but still . . .

Chill out, Len, I briefly told myself.

I needed to relax. The letter was still safely put away in my pocket, waiting to be opened by the precious fingers of Gumi Megpoid.

I stood in there, waiting for a bit, looking around at the instruments. I always liked to play the guitar though in public, I'd most defiantly get too embarrassed to play anything good.

Oh gosh . . . imagine if Gumi asks me to play something for her! That'd be so bad!

Suddenly I broke out into cold sweat. Was that why she said the music room? Was she expecting me to break into song?

Before I could really figure it out, the _shoji_ opened, and Gumi came walking in.

My breath hitched. It was now finally going to happen. After years of waiting, I was finally going to confess my feelings for her.

Gumi closed the shoji behind her and looked at me. "Well?"

"G-gumi-sama! I-I want to s-say . . . I want y-you to know . . . a-accept my letter!"

I pulled the letter from out of my pocket and shoved it towards her.

Gumi looked at the letter and then up at me, and then back at the letter. She gingerly took the letter from my hands. I stared in amazement as she turned the evolpoe around in her hands. She was going to read it!

Or . . . so I thought.

She firmly grasped it near the center and ripped it clean in half. A piece of me broke right there and then.

The two pieces fluttered to the ground.

The air was silent before for Gumi spoke up.

"Many boys chase after me, Len. They approach me at my locker and plead for me to be their girlfriends. To that, I will listen. I may decline them, yeah, but I'll listen. But a letter? How pathetic. Unless you get the guts to approach me an say to my face that you like me rather than righting a fancy little letter, then no."

Gumi glowered at me. "Grow up, Len. Stop being a shy little boy and actually speak up. Grow up, Len, and be more like your sister – straight forward and not afraid of an outcome. Grow up, Len, and get to my standards! I don't date stupid boys."

That one really nailed me. Suddenly everything around me started to spin, and my head felt like it was abouy to fall off. Gumi turned and left the room, and I found myself kneeling on the floors helplessly.

Well, that went well.

**This chapter is awkward (at least it is to me, lol) I know, but trust me, it get's better! Also, I know Miku isn't really in this chapters, but next chapter and on, trust me, it has a lot to do with her, so stick around! I'll psot Chapter 2 VERY SOON!**

**Also**

**shoji - traditional Japanese paper sliding door**

**Iku – Go**

**Appu – Up**

**Daun – Down**

**Hai – Yes**

**Yone – Okay**

**(Though I already put what it means under it) Kiniiranakatta ten - Disliked**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, up!**

**Enjoy~!**

Also – I reread chapter 1 after I already posted it and saw it had a lot of grammar/spelling checks! Hopefully I'm better in this chapter!

Chapter 2

"Sore wa dono yonimierude wa arimasen!"

(It's not what it looks like!)

Oh . . . today I really didn't want to go to school.

Especially not after . . . urgh, just thinking about it makes a piece of me die.

Why?

Why did she turn me down? Because I gave her a love letter instead of confessing to her in a manly manner. I was truly an idiot, wasn't I? I mean, for crying out loud, I gave her a love letter!

I stuffed my head in my pillow, trying to block out any thoughts. Today I would have to go the school, and probably see Gumi in the halls at her locker or maybe with her other cheerleader friends. I didn't want to go near Gumi at all, for fear that she'd say some snide comment about me, or maybe she'd roll her eyes or something like that.

Even though some could say this was the perfect reason to consider her a bitch, I still liked her, and that was what made me angry with myself.

After the way she harshly turned me down, I still liked her. Genius.

I could hear my alarm going off, but it sounded distant, as if it were on top of a hill, and I was at the bottom. I didn't want to move. My mind was still swimming of what had happened yesterday, and I didn't like it one bit.

I decided silently that I wasn't going to school today when the door swung open, a loud voice screeching –

"LEN KAGAMINE, GET YOUR BIG ASS BUTT UP OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ah, that was Rin.

"I don't feel like going today," I groaned into my pillows. Why? Well, that she didn't need to know. I could surely come up with the 'I don't feel well' excuse. She'd be a bit concern, since I didn't really get sick much, but she'd probably go on without me. Yes, that's what I'll do, I was thinking, when suddenly she spit out:

"Seriously, not going to school because Gumi turned you down? Not to be mean, Len, but that is pathetic."

Oh yeah . . . Rin is on the cheerleading team. Isn't that just great?

Having Rin know what the real problem was made my stomach turn even more. Okay, so what? I didn't want to be faced with humiliation.

"Come on, Len. Gumi's not like that – she won't bug you all day, so get over it, would ya'? Plus, she humiliates boys all the time – usually in public, so you got away easy if you ask me. Now get out of bed or I will leave you here!"

I won't mind.

But . . . Rin has a point. Gumi did say yesterday as she brutally turned me down that she has declined other offers before me. I suppose it's a normal thing to boys at our school now to be turned down so often, so me, having been turned down once . . . well, I guess no one would care as badly as I think.

I lifted my head groggily, looking over at Rin who was wearing her school uniform. No cheerleading today, huh? That was good. I wouldn't see her at cheerleading practice when I passed by to buy lunch, or I wouldn't see her rushing through the halls, and maybe – just maybe – I wouldn't notice her in the sea of other girls wearing the same clothing.

Rin's eyebrows knitted. "Coming or not?" she said, and suddenly my bag came flying at my face.

"Urgh!" I bellowed, rubbing my face, hearing Rin laugh madly as she walked down the hallway.

Gee, wonderful sis.

I reluctantly climbed out my bed and stretched, before heading towards the bathroom. Something told me today was going to be eventful.

Unfortunately, I was right.

. . .

Rin and I got to school in the nick of time. She bashed me over the head repeated times with her bag, saying how she never got a late day, and that because of some heartache, I almost got her late. Well, too bad for you, was all I had to say in return.

I was walking down the hallway, sighing. I passed Class A, briefly glimpsing in to see people chatting. I saw Luka hanging out with IA and Miku. They all bore smiles.

I was about to move on when someone said "Oh, Kagamine Len!"

I groaned and looked back into the Classroom. Miku was looking over at me with bright eyes, along with IA and Luka. Apparently it had been Luka who had called me, and that made my throat clench up. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, Luka intimidated me. Whenever she called you out, you could never tell if you were in trouble, or if you weren't. It was one of those moments.

"Come here," she ordered in that business like tones of hers. Feeling a cold sweat break over me, I walked in. Everyone stared.

You know, it was almost as if they were using telekinesis or something and wondering together 'Who the heck is this idiot walking into our classroom?'

"Kagamine Len," Luka said, staring me down hard. I really was feeling nervous now. Was she going to say something about Gumi? Oh god, no. Please don't, not in front of all these staring eyes.

But instead, she said, "Pity."

I blinked. What?

"That is all, you may go."

Feeling very confused and uncomfortable, I walked out, and then it hit me. She pitied me because Gumi denied me. Gee, thanks Luka. It _really_ helps (Sarcasm level – THROUGH THE ROOF!).

I passed Class B next, and made sure not to peek inside. I didn't want to even get a glimpse of the classroom Gumi was currently sitting in.

I made my way to Class C entering. . .

"Len!"

. . . And almost got tackled by a mass larger than me.

"So, what's up? You said you were going to confess yesterday, and did you? What happened?"

It was Kaito, my blue-haired friend who was always there for me, though I admit, at times he could get annoying.

"Oh yeah, I confessed," I said, keeping my voice cool and carefree. "Yeah, yeah."

"And what happened?"

"Ah . . . well . . . you see . . . _that's classified_ (_tell me in the reviews if you know what anime that phrase is from, lol_.).

"Classified? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, here's what happened!" a sparkly, happy, girly voice interrupted. To my horror, I turned my head to see Teto approaching, her two twin drills bouncing uncontrollably, showcasing her excitement to share my humiliating story of how I was denied.

"He was turned down!" she said uncomfortably loud, making heads turn curiously.

"Who?" someone called out.

"Forget who was turned down, by who they were turned down is what I want to know!" someone else said.

"Oh . . ." Kaito said awkwardly. "Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't make it sound like someone died! Geez."

Teto giggled. "You guys are funny!" And then she bounced back to her seat.

"Well," Kaito said. "I guess we should get to our seats. Sensei will be here any moment."

Feeling really beaten down from Teto's outburst, I sluggishly made my way to my seat and sat, staring out the window. Why couldn't school be over already?

Sensei came in, and class began. Various times I was called out with "Kagamine, are you paying attention?" or "Kagamine, where are your books?"

My mind was real spaced out today. I felt sick.

I planned on continuing my gloom. The bell rang, and that meant it was time for music. You see, I was really grateful that I was a junior now.

Last year, it was Class B and C who had music together. Imagine if that was still taking place. This year, though, it was Class A and class C together.

I didn't really want to see any cheerleaders period, but hey, at least I get a smart class that has no Gumi inside.

I hadn't planned on doing much in music – just copy down some notes like usually, hoping silently that we'd have no singing lessons today or work with instruments.

Yeah, we had neither of those, but instead, we had partners for some stupid project where we had to come up with a song.

I felt extremely bummed out when the teacher said that since there was an equal amount of students from Class C in Class A, she wanted us to pair with someone from the separate class. That sucked. I was hoping to take it easy and do it with Kaito.

All the kids flooded to Luka, IA, and Miku, but Luka and IA paired together, leaving Miku stuck in a crowd of people begging for her.

I didn't really know anyone in Class A except for Miku, so she was my only hope. I was walking over, planning to join the mob of crazed looking students too when Miku wriggled free from the crowd, only to trip on someone's foot and fall into me. I caught her and steadied her so she could stand.

"So, partners?" I asked.

"Sure!" she agreed, beaming.

Everyone else groaned in disappointment.

I, on the other hand was relieved. You know, I didn't know much about Miku, but apparently she was really nice, so it couldn't be too bad. Plus, she was good friends with Rin, so we could probably get our project done easily.

"So, Kagamine Len, how would you feel if I said I only chose you to get away from the crowd?"

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry!" Miku immediately said fretfully. "It's just . . . I sort of know you, right?" She looked up at me with wide, turquoise blue eyes.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way."

"You know, I've known Rin for a long time, so maybe this could be a chance for us to connect to, you know? I'll admit, it is a little uncomfortable seeing you around your house when I'm with Rin and not even getting the chance to meet you."

It felt kind of uncomfortable to me,t his conversation, what whatever reason. She wanted to become friends with me only because she felt awkward at our house, seeing me walking around and not saying a word? Well, I guess it wasn't completely a bad reason, but I mean, still, it was a little annoying. That's basically saying "Hey, I want to become friends with you because I'm friends with Rin, your sister. Okay? Kay."

Sensei told us to sit once we got out partners, and that the project was due next week On Friday. It was Thursday now. Miku and I had plenty of time – and silently, I was hoping she'd do most of the work, being in class A and all.

After music, Miku caught up with me, saying how we could start practice after school tomorrow. She had come up with a "game plan" which was that she simply went to the music room and got the stuff they needed, and then we would practice in an empty classroom. I agreed, and we parted.

And then Friday began.

"_Kin'yobi"_

_("Friday")_

I was in the halls, opening my locker when someone shouted "Kagamine Len!"

I turned to see Miku racing towards me, all her junk (if you know what I mean) bouncing like balls. Boys drooled, some almost passing out as they watched her pass by. I admit, my face probably got a little red.

She was wearing a cute outfit for cheerleading practice – a short red and blue top with mini shorts that matched, and a red hoodie. It really fit her figure well and . . . well made a lot of bystanders feel extremely hot and bothered, but in the good way.

She panted to a stop in front of me, her eyebrows arched and her cute little face red – either from exhaustion or from anger – or maybe both.

"It's unbelievable! Luka set up a random cheerleading practice afterschool! We were only supposed to have it at lunch today, but she decided that she wanted to get in all training she could! Can you believe this?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to postpone our project–"

"No!" Miku bellowed, making me jump.

"Practice is only an hour long! You can wait, can't you? Right? Listen, all you have to do is go to the music room and grab a violin, guitar, trumpet, sheet music, paper, pencil, stands, microphones, tambourines, drums . . ."

Wait, what?

Did she plan on having a whole band? I highly doubted we needed all those things.

"Miku, Miku, Miku. I think all we really need is some sheet music, a guitar or two and a microphone, and we'll be good, right? We don't need to take the whole stash of instruments they have."

"Oh," Miku looked slightly disappointed, but then her face hardened, and she grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my face close to hers – so close, that I could make out every detail of that amazingly cute . . . adorable . . . perfectly rounded face . . .

"Now you listen to me, Kagamine Len," she said. "People are animals! When the bell rings, I want you to seize your back and run! Break school rules, Len, but run! Go to the music room, grab a bin, and get all the things we need, and leave! People will try to steal instruments from you if neccassary, so it's important that you try and get out of there quickly, understood?"

Whoa, hold up.

1. Why on earth were people so crazy over getting instruments?

2. How on earth did Miku know this? From experience?

"Uh, I guess," I said, gently removing her hands from my collar. She was kind of choking me.

"Good!" she said, beaming at me.

Oh, for Pete's sake, who could resist a face like that?

So then I went about my day, looking out the window during classes, and getting the usual scolding from sensei, hanging out with Kaito, and well, just going into the everyday routine.

The bell for school being over rang. I sighed, staring out the window as everyone hustled and bustled before slowly grabbing my books and casually putting them in my bag. You see, I had stupidly forgotten my fair warning from Miku, and instead of racing to get there, I decided to calmly go about it. No need to rush.

I made my way down to the music room, opening the shoji, and walking in, only to stop dead in my tracks.

The room was practically empty. Like, there literally seemed to be absolutely nothing of use for me and Miku to use for our project.

So Miku hadn't been kidding. That was just great. What would Miku say?

I was tempted to just go home, but then Miku would probably wander the whole school after her practice for me. Then I was tempted to tell her at her cheer practice, but remembered that Gumi would be there. No thank you.

So, I spent my time after school being completely wasted by walking around. I occasionally heard other people practicing in rooms, and was tempted to go in and ask for something, but I doubted they'd give me anything.

So the hour passed and I had spent most of my time in Class C, sitting in my seat, looking out the window when the _shoji _came sliding open and Miku popped her head in.

"Oh there you are! Sorry if I'm a little late."

She came striding in, dropping her bag down and taking a sip of water before looking around. She cocked her head before asking, "Where is our stuff?"

I explained to her the whole thing of not being able to grab anything because I had gotten there late, and she completely popped.

"I told you to hurry! I wasn't playing around when I told you about them! Why didn't you take me seriously?"

She looked deeply disappointed, and I didn't want her to end up pouring water on me or something, so I just told her we could practice tomorrow, even though we didn't have school. I mean, she knew where I lived since she's come over to see Rin plenty of times.

She seemed really reluctant.

"No, no, no! I'm busy tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

She glared at me. "None of your business."

"Geez, alright, alright. Well, you said that people stole instruments, right? Why don't we do that?"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Kagami-san, stealing instruments is a deadly task. You have to be a professional to achieve the instrument after it has been securely locked inside of an empty classroom with the two students participating in the process of peoject passing."

"Kagami-san? Where did that come from? And, what?"

"It's dangerous to go stealing instruments like that!"

"What, why?" I asked. "Aren't the instruments for all the students to use?"

"Yes, but once one pairing has achieved the needed instrument, they will consider it theirs until they are done with it! Can't you see? And plus, it's dangerous because people go nuts if they catch you! They will attack! Some people get so angry that they hit you with whatever they have in their hand!"

"Which is . . . ?"

"An instrument, of course!"

"Eh?"

Okay, now I was really lost. Miku had a look on her face which clearly wrote that she was dead serious, but I didn't quite understand any of this.

And once again I ask myself: how on earth does Miku know this?

Not wanting to get any further into this whole . . . instrument stealing conspiracy, I decided to say no on that idea. Miku quickly agreed, saying that if I tried to go blundering in there and steal an instrument, we'd lose all hope. Gee, thanks Miku. Really appreciated that one.

We sat in silence for a few moments, trying to think. Miku was determined on practicing today, but without any items, it was kind of pointless. But I knew she wouldn't let me leave yet.

Sighing, I looked over at her. She looked cute, I admit, when she was lost in thought. Her eyes sort of had a gloss over to them; she was biting her lip, though probably self-consciously. With a finger, she was twirling a strand of her long teal hair without paying attention, and tapping her other hand against her hip.

I studied her. She had a nice body figure, adorable face, cutesy personality, not to mention that she was every boys dream – and that was when the idea came to me.

Without thinking, I stood and approached her. Miku snapped out of her daze and looked at me, confused.

"What are you doing, Len?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she took a tiny step backwards. I reached out, grabbing her sweater, and pulling it off, revealing a top that was a bit too small, and clearly outlined her body image.

For a second, it was completely silent, and then I had realized what I had done, but before I could explain that I hadn't intended that, she screamed.

"Kyaa! Pervert!"

"Wait, no –"

And the _shoji_ came sliding open with the speed of light, and to my horror, Luka stood there, the whole cheerleading squad behind her.

"Miku! I forgot to give you –"

Luka froze, closing her mouth, looking at the situation.

There Miku was, who had dropped down to the floor, cowering while holding her arms protectively across her chest, and her sweater, in my hand. I quickly dropped it and put my hands behind my back.

"I swear I didn't mean it like that –"

"How dare you?" Luka sounded outraged as she stomped in, the others following. It only got worse when Gumi came in, giving me a harsh look.

Rin put an arm around Miku, hushing her up, while Gumi, IA, Teto and Luka all stood, glaring at me.

This wasn't good.

""Listen, I was only going to –"

"Rape her?" Teto demanded.

"N-no! What, I'd n-never –"

"You disgusting, filthy rapist!" Teto taunted.

"N-no, really, I didn't, please wait, let me explain, I wasn't going to rape anyone –"

But before I could really get a grip on my wording and explain what I really was going to do . . . things got messy.

In a flash of my eyes, IA came charging at me, putting her hand into a fist and –

**Ahh, the cliffhanger!**

**Also, post the anime you know the phrase – That's Classified from and I'll give the first person to get it a shoutout!**

**Also, if you have any complaints, tell me! I want to be as good as a writer as you guys want!**

**See you with next chapter soon!**


	3. Little Note!

**Hey, guys!**

**Been a while, right? Since like Thanksgiving, or something, right?**

**I'm really sorry about that. I know some of you guys are probably like "It's been MONTHS, why the heck is she not updating . . ." and I know some of you guys think that I probably abandoned this story.**

**Well, no, I haven't, so don't you worry just yet! I am going to update most DEFIANTELY tomorrow, so be prepared. I just had a major writer's block, but I'm over it. A lot of stuff has been happening recently, and with highschool a few months away, I've been working way too hard in school, and haven't had much time to work on anything else.**

**But I'm not giving up yet! Chapter 3's almost done.**

**For the new fans, hello! You'll be excited for the future chapters to come!**

**For the old fans, please sty! I know you guys have probably moved on and found another Lenku fanfic, but I'm still here! Lol.**

**So, thanks for everything, and I'll be back real soon!**

**Stay strong ~^*^~**


End file.
